


Ingsoc does a fucky wucky

by OneFrog



Category: The Realicide
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFrog/pseuds/OneFrog
Summary: ingsoc n egoism get in an argumentit doesnt end well
Relationships: (but not for long) - Relationship, Egoism/INGSOC, Egosoc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Ingsoc does a fucky wucky

The argument was stupid. Egoism was yelling at INGSOC again for putting cameras in his room or something. He didn't really remember. Normally he could read people well enough to prevent these issues. He should know his own boyfriend well enough to prevent this. But he missed the eyebags, the exhaustion in Egoism's voice.  
“Why can’t you just stay out of my business? Can you really not resist watching me in my own private space? You know how I feel about the surveillance!” Egoism's voice began to rise. “I've told you over and over again to just leave me alone! Do you even care about me?!” INGSOC sighed.  
“Egoism, we’ve talked about this, the party needs to ensure you are able to function properly, this means ensuring you are getting the right amount of sleep.” INGSOC didn’t usually get frustrated this easy, but this must’ve been the 15th time he’s had to explain this to Egoism.  
“Gods will you shut up about the party?! it's always “the party” this and “the party” that, Why can't you just be your own person? Why must you cram your authority down my throat all the time? I don’t give a spook about why you need the cameras, it harms my ego to have them in my personal space!” Egoism had been spending most of his nights staring at the ceiling recently; he hates the feeling of cameras on him.  
“I am tired of you and your lack of understanding of how the world works, I need to keep watch over you.” INGSOC just wanted egoism to understand.  
“Fuck you.”  
That single phrase set off something in INGSOC, it has always been a statement of rebellion, he cannot have rebellion.  
He lost control.  
“Privacy is Exposure. Love is Hate. Peace is War.” INGSOC tried to stop, but the damage had been done.  
He had promised to never use his doublethink on Egoism.  
Egoism ran out the door, tears falling down his cheek.  
“Egoism! Please, wait!” INGSOC caught his arm.  
“Get off me, we’re done! you promised you would never do that to me, the one thing i ask you to do! I'm leaving and We. Are. Done!” Egoism ran out the door.  
INGSOC swallowed thickly, ignoring the lump in his throat. He stood there, tears dripping down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and went back to his room. He had work to do. He settled for convincing himself he didn't need Egoism, but he knew deep down it was a lie.  
He just hoped Egoism would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its 2 am i wrote this on my phone and im just kinds sad lmao  
> no preview we die like men


End file.
